bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Bubaigawara’s Doubles vs. Rikiya Yotsubashi
Jin Bubaigawara’s Doubles vs. Rikiya Yotsubashi is a battle fought between several clones created by the League of Villains member Twice and the Meta Liberation Army Grand Commander Re-Destro during the Revival Celebration. Prologue Having overcome his trauma, Twice create an army of clones of himself with his Infinite Doubles: Sad Man's Parade. The clones roam the streets of Deika City to find and help the other members of the League of Villains in their battle against the Meta Liberation Army. A group of clones find Tomura Shigaraki and Spinner, saving them from a massive enemy attack. After recovering from the attack, and surprised that Twice can use his Quirk Double at full power, Tomura asks the clones to help him open a path to the tallest building in the city, which is where Giran and Re-Destro are, because the Army resistance becomes stronger and stronger as they get closer to the building. Obeying their leader's request, the clones move unstoppably to the tower, defeating every enemy that tries to face them. Eventually, one of the copies of Twice manages to get past the Liberation Army, defeating all the army goons, reaching the tower's observation deck to confront Re-Destro, who is holding Giran hostage. Twice's double stands face to face with Re-Destro, making fun of his balding head and willing to face him. Re-Destro remarks that Twice's puns lack the comedy that Miyashita has, while a black spot spreads across his face. Battle To face Re-Destro and rescue Giran, Twice's double uses his powers to create clones of himself and his allies. While this happens Re-Destro comments that Skeptic was right in considering that his Meta ability in truly incredible. After using his Quirk, Twice's double has created half-dozen clones of himself, as well as clones of Tomura, Dabi and Mr. Compress. The first clone quickly explains the situation to the others and tells them that they are only copies of the originals, so they can fight to the death without worrying. A group of Twice's clones gets confronted about who is the real Jin Bubaigawara, only to almost immediately shake it off because it's not important right now compared to saving Giran. One of Twice's Doubles runs to rescue the broker but is quickly destroyed by Re-Destro with a single reinforced finger. Mr. Compress asks Dabi if he has seen what has happened, but he replies that he did not. The president of Detnerat comments on the fragility of the clones, and asks Twice if he understands what is the point of a hostage. Re-Destro reveals that he has no reason to kill Giran because he isn’t an official member of the League of Villains, however, he threatens to kill him if Twice uses his Quirk again. Tomura's double calms Twice saying that his threat doesn't matter, because in those moments they have Re-Destro outnumbered. Dabi and Mr. Compress prepare to attack Re-Destro. The Twice’s clones try to stop them but it's too late. Re-Destro gigantifies and reinforces his left arm using his Meta Ability, and swipes away Dabi's flames with a single swing. On the backswing, Re-Destro completely annihilates Twice's lineup of doubles and blows a hole in the top of the tower. Half destroyed, one of the clones of Twice uses his last forces to create another copy of him before dissolving. The new double gets to Giran, being horrified to see his right hand mutilated. Giran apologizes because, despite his efforts, the Meta Liberation Army managed to obtain information about them from him, but Twice assures him that he isn't guilty of anything. Seeing this scene, Rikiya says that when an organization has an objective, unnecessary emotions are but shackles. That’s why the League of Villains will be crushed by the Liberation Army. Re-Destro tries to destroy Twice’ double, but Tomura's clone survives and goes on the offensive. Re-Destro returns to normal size and evades Tomura's hand. Re-Destro counterattacks by flailing his giant, black, reinforced limbs at Tomura, destroying the tower further. While they fight, Re-Destro tells him the story about a woman known as "The Mother of Quirks". She was a prosecuted woman who faced discrimination for giving birth to a Meta. She claimed her child only a "Quirk" and was killed by an anti-meta mob. After her death, the successive governments revived the woman’s words for their political campaigning, so the Quirks were accepted. However, they began to establish laws that restrain their use. Re-Destro manages to grab Tomura's double and continues telling the story. Laws have only suppressed Meta Abilities since her death and Destro proclaimed that this was not the future for which his mother died, and started the revolution to achieve a world where Quirks can be used freely. Re-Destro believes history is on their side, continuing Destro's legacy, and the League of Villains could never hope to oppose them. Then, he asks Tomura's double if he really thinks that the ambitions of his group, whose only purpose is destruction, can possibly outweigh the Army’s dreams. Tomura’s clone ignores his opponent's question and tells Twice to create a cushion for Giran because, after the first Re-Destro attack, he got stuck in the window frame and saw the real himself outside during the skirmish and knows Tomura is going to touch the tower. As soon as he puts his hand on the building, Tomura destroys the entire tower with a single touch. Aftermath Although the building has been completely destroyed by Tomura’s Decay, Re-Destro survived the fall by increasing the mass of his body using his Meta Ability. Tomura claims people should die when they fall from a great height. He surmises the man from the Detnerat commercials is the Boss While a black substance of his Quirk spreads through his body, Re-Destro says he will no longer have the chance to hear Tomura's answer. The fight between both leaders is about to begin. References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Rikiya Yotsubashi Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Battles